Peace of Mind
by Ggeri Sminth
Summary: It started with a rumor that became quite a bit more with the trusty help of some friends that wouldn't back off. Sokka was going to get Love and they weren't giving up till the day they died, well that was a bit much maybe until he finally lost his virginity.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I am here again... really need to finish a story before writing a new one... Yeah well I will some day, any ways I don't own Avatar cause if I did Zuko and Sokka would be together and I would have killed of Jet in many horrid ways. Yep so any ways, on with show.

* * *

Chapter One: Begin again

Sokka stood out side the classroom watching the scene that he had just come across. There were two boys in the classroom and they looked like they where making out. One was his boyfriend and the other was the new student that had just transferred to their school. Sokka might have been a little more understanding when he burst through the doors if it weren't for the fact that his boyfriend was the one making the move on the new student.

"What the hell are you doing…? You couldn't wait to shove your tongue down his throat could you…?" exclaimed Sokka when he decided he couldn't take it any more.

Jet turned around still holding the new student firmly against the wall, he snickered, "Have an issue with that Sokka?"

Sokka glared at him, "Yeah I have an issue, you're my boyfriend… this is what you would call cheating."

Jet smirked again, "Yeah… I was getting tired of you. Needed something fresh."

Sokka hit his fist against the wall, "Katara was right all you care about is Sex…" then he stormed out of the room.

Jet looked back at the new student, "Shall we continue?"

Sokka unlucky streak didn't stop there, latter that day when Sokka finally got around to going to class he found out that he had been paired with the new student for a writing assignment. They would have to spend a lot of time together so that they could write the paper and then give a presentation on it.

Sokka sat on the roof looking from one friend to another, "Your joking right…?"

"No… sorry Sokka, you are pared with him," frowned Suki.

Ty Lee smiled and announced cheery like, "It can't be that bad."

"Right, cause the first view of him is of him having a tongue battle with my boyfriend soon to be ex. Oh and not to mention that he is one of the richest kids at this school. No everything isn't that bad at all."

Toph laughed, "Wow Sokka you are worried way to much, I am sure that this kid could be really nice… You just have to give him a chance."

Sokka stood up annoyed, "I don't want to give him a chance, I want to beat his head in… and I want to blame him for my relationship dying…"

Suki looked at him concerned, "You know you can't do that…"

"I… I know…. I am sure Jet forced the kiss on him… I just wish that it was the reverse… at least then I could have something to be angry with at him…"

Sokka fell back to the ground with a thump and began shoveling in all the food that he could. He always seemed to eat when he was depressed. As he continued to do so Katara came walking up with the new student trailing right behind her. He didn't look like he was ready to meet the notorious Sokka. He had heard quite a bit about him form a lot of the students here at his school, but even so rumor spread of him all the way out the reaches of the private school that he use to attend. A girl named Yue, use to be friends with him and she actually told him about Sokka.

"So as you can see, Sokka is with his posse of girls, like usual," sighed Katara.

"Ah… thank you Katara"

The new student stood looking on at the group of girls and Sokka, he didn't really know what to say. They would want to have nothing to do with his was the only thought that came to mind.

"Are you going to stand there all day and block the sun," questioned Toph.

"Ah…"

"Sit down and introduce yourself. We all want to know who stole Sokka's boy," giggled Suki.

He sat down next to Ty Lee, "My name is Zuko… I have heard a lot about you Sokka…"

Sokka looked at him, "What did you hear…?"

"Um… that you had a posse of girls… and there never seemed to be any guys around… I guess that is what is being said…"

Suki smirked, "Yeah, I guess being Gay makes it kinda hard to have guy friends. So, we are all dying to know what happened between you and Jet."

Zuko gulped and Sokka waved his hand horizontally up and down at him, "Don't mind Suki. Your sitting next to Ty Lee," then pointed to Toph, "and this is Toph."

A girl from the shadows emerged, "I am Mai, also part of the posse."

"Nice to meet you all."

Ty Lee pinked Zuko's cheeks, "You are so cute. Why is it that all the gay guys at this school are cute…?"

"Um…" Stuttered Zuko.

A girls voice came form behind him, "We might have an issue… Ty Lee stop pestering the new student… You are going to scare him off."

Zuko turned around in a rush, "Who… who are you?"

Sokka looked up form his lunch again, "That would be Eli. What is the issue?"

"Dip shit, plain and simple."

Ty Lee smirked, "Ah that name really fits now don't it?"

Suki looked concerned, "What's wrong with Jet?"

"It is more than just Jet, It's the rumor that he is spreading around the school that is the issue, though I would love to know if it is true…?"


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: So want to say that I am sorry that it took me so long to get this up... :(  
I don't own anything... well kinda... I own one character and the premises around this story. Has not been beta'ed so sorry about any mistakes. When it has I will upload that... So have fun!

* * *

Chapter Two;  
Rumors of Love

Eli explained the issues at hand quite calmly; Zuko was quite surprised by Sokka's understanding and how well he took the whole situation. Eli was even calm when she addressed him, though it was very obvious she didn't quite trust him. And Zuko understood that it was quite natural for her not to trust him, even if it wasn't his fault, which Sokka forced out through gritted teeth quite often. After everything was communicated the posse of girls that sat around Sokka forked out horrible things about Jet and of course Eli continued to address him as 'Dipshit'. That really stung, even now after they were through Sokka still had feelings for the ass. He didn't understand it at all. He hadn't been big on the nicknames that she had come up while they were dating and she had even warned him to be weary of the guy. Oh God why hadn't he listened to her? It would have hurt so much less if he had. Sokka let out a pained sigh and suddenly a huge bag of beef jerky landed in his lap.

"What's this for," he questioned even though he knew the answer.

Eli smiled a sad smile at him, "You know what it is for."

'Her damn voice,' screamed Sokka in his head, it annoyed him the most. It was always so calm in these situations. He hated that about her, and yet he loved it about her. She always knew how to look at things from everyone's point of view, and that was why he valued her opinion no matter how much it angered him. Sokka continued to shove more food into his mouth, not even touching the bag. He would eat it but latter.

Through mouthfuls Sokka spoke in a hateful tone, "Could you at least act like this is a little upsetting. I know you don't like him, but you are my friend… I mean just for my sake let me morn and be sad about it…"

Toph smirked and Eli nodded her head, "I'm sorry Sokka, I know how much he meant to you."

Suki smiled, "You know if you want to skip the rest of the day you can. We all can cover for you. It would be the least that we your friends can do for you."

Toph nodded her head in agreement but Sokka wouldn't have it, "I am going to have to face the world sooner or later, might as well do it sooner than later."

At that precise moment Jet and his posse showed up. Sokka stiffened as felt the presence of Jet and shuttered then began to try to hide behind Eli. It wasn't all that successful in Zuko's mind. It wasn't all that in Jet's mind either. Of course he mentioned seeing him and that just made Sokka more conflicted. He acted like he was a deer caught in head lights. Gripping at Eli's forearms he made a stand behind her. If Jet was going to launch an attack he would have to get through Eli first.

Looking back and forth from Eli and Jet, Zuko couldn't tell which one of them would win if they were to get into a fight. But Sokka knew he knew that Jet would never cross Eli. Even with his two sidekicks here Sokka was surrounded by very powerful women that would do anything for their man.

Sokka held on tight and Zuko wondered if Eli could even feel pain as her skin began to purple in the area that Sokka was grasping. She just stood there, slight annoyance on her face, but he guessed that Jet, as she called him 'dipshit', was causing that.

"What do you want," hissed Eli.  
"Not you of course, why would I want and ugly little thing like you," he responded quite calmly.

Zuko had expected her to drop kick the ass for that one, but she didn't. Eli just smiled and smiled some more. And then one by one all that other girls began to smile. They smiled cocky/goofy smiles at him. It was a little weird and quite a bit UN nerving. It was as if they knew something that he didn't and it just made them happy. Jet stared at them, a little UN nerved if Zuko had to say so. He looked worried and almost scared. It was quite funny and Zuko had to stop himself form laughing himself funny.

"What the fuck are you smiling about? I won this one," exclaimed Jet.  
"Won what," questioned Toph.

"Yes what," giggled TyLee.

Mai snickered, "I don't think you've won anything. Yeah that's right you have won… won the award of being the nastiest boyfriend in the whole wide world. But that's about it. So truly you haven't won a thing."

Jet stomped his foot and glared at them, "Oh I have won, I fucking won a long time ago. And I will keep winning so wipe that retarded smile off your face. You hear me ya little bitch. I won and these girls won't save you from me."

Eli eyes dropped and then suddenly a soft yet scary tone echoed out of her mouth, "Jet, I do believe that there isn't anything else left for you here. I do suggest you and your boy toys leave." She looked up and took a step forward, "Oh and Jet, if you ever touch Sokka I will personally sever your manhood form the rest of your body."

Zuko decided that part of Eli was quit scary, the look the tone. He didn't really know but it scared him shitless. Or maybe it was the fact that she could stand up to Jet without chickening out. He had heard that Jet was someone to fear and then dealt with it firsthand. But Eli, she was on a different level of Evil. She stood tall no fear not even backing down. Why though, what did she have on him. He could have over powered her. Jet finally stomped off not saying another word and the world seemed to fast forward around Zuko until Toph was nudging him in the side.

"What," Zuko stuttered out.

"You think too, much. It's kinda funny, you just sit there and stair into space."

"I don't do that."

Suki smirked, "Yeah you do."

Zuko looked around to see that Eli had once again disappeared, as if that was normal. Sokka was still around and all the other girls, but Eli she could just disappear.  
"So…" Zuko questioned if he should ask about it.  
Sokka looked over at him, "Spit it out."

"I came here and was warned of Jet… yet Eli doesn't seem to have the thought of being natural or what not… I don't even know what I am trying to ask."

TyLee smiled as she did a hand stand walking around them, "You are a Fire bender, Toph is an Earth bender, Katara is a Water bender, and Aang is an Earth bender. As you might also know that Aang is the Avatar, They each take special classes for these things, Jet doesn't have bending abilities. Eli is also a bender."

Zuko looked even more confused, of course he knew that no benders could get into this school because it was a public school but… he didn't seem to understand why Jet was feared by benders and non-benders alike. "I don't understand how that has anything to do with this. He fears her, and not you, or Toph or what not.

"Well it might have something to do with the fact that well…"

Zuko screamed, "Well what, Jet is afraid of her and yet I have never heard of her… anyone that can out do Jet… well would be famous."

"She doesn't exist," came from some were behind Zuko's back.

Zuko turned around and stuttered, "What!"

Aang smiled a little, "You do realize that the amount of spiritual energy that revolves around this town and this school at best?"

Zuko shook his head 'no' and Sokka scoffed.

"Of course you don't. Well Eli is a figment of my imagination that followed me to school. I created her when I was younger. She was someone to play with because there were no children my age in the small town that I lived in."

Zuko just looked on is shock… he still didn't quite understand.

Aang just rolled his eyes, "Sokka needed someone to understand him… and Thus Eli was born. She was needed so the spiritual energy created her."

Zuko finally began to understand a little, "Your saying that so much spiritual energy gathered together and took on the looks of Sokka's Imaginary friend from like five. Gave her a teenage body and then made her the scariest ass chick ever. But she only shows up when Sokka is in need. She had a physical body… and hell your saying that her being is all Sokka, he created her… he controls her…"

Sokka glared at him, "why is it so hard for you to see this?"

"It shouldn't be real. I can see her, you can see her… You can feel her… She shouldn't exist. What you are saying is if I believe that something for so long and so strongly then it will appear."

Aang sighed, "Yes… and it is true, but only those of non bender abilities have ever been able to create something like Eli. And as far as we can come to notice… she is the only one and only a few people can actually see her. Believing that she existed for so long that she finally did, or feeling invisible for so long that you actually turn invisible.*** It's all the same thing."

Zuko shook his head and was silent for a while then spoke up, "I guess that is why no one knew of her… or why I hadn't heard of her before, and the disappearing and reappearing acts."

Sokka smiled a little, "But Eli doesn't want to be here anymore. I think I am holding her to this place… she should exist… but I fear that she wont dissolve until she finds someone to replace her."

Zuko looked slightly mortified… Eli… Eli wanted to die.  
"It's painful for her here. She shouldn't be here… and I am the reason she is here."

* * *

***Been watching Buffy for so long that I got this idea from that… so yeah… I stole something from Buffy… well kinda.


End file.
